Los Digimons del Zodiaco
by UX3
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP! Finalmente comienza la batalla contra los Digimons Negros. ¿Quién vencerá?
1. Chapter 1

Saludos, ahora les traigo este fic de Digimon al estilo Saint Seiya. Ojalá les guste:

**Los Digimons del Zodiaco.**

**Capítulo 1: Las Leyendas de una nueva Digi-Era.**

La leyenda nos dice que los Elegidos volverían a aparecer en tiempos de guerra y que salvarían al Digimundo de la maldad que lo acecha en todas partes. Ellos son los Niños Elegidos. Cada uno con un Digimon camarada que lo ayuda a combatir las fuerzas del mal. Hoy los tiempos de guerra volverían y los Niños Elegidos volverían a aparecer para combatir al mal.

Uno de ellos está a punto de completar su entrenamiento de tres años en el Santuario Digimon. Su nombre es Taichi Kamiya, Tai para todos, y su Digimon camarada, Agumon, tiene su última prueba de combate contra Ogremon, su adversario. Al podio se encuentran Oikawa, el Rey Digimon, sentado en su trono de roble, y a su lado se encontraba Hikari, la maestra de Tai, quien usa una mascara para cubrir su rostro. Al otro lado está Gatomon, el Digimon de Hikari.

"Han demostrado su valor y su empeño en completar cada prueba que les hemos asignado en estos tres años de entrenamiento" -Dice Oikawa- "Ahora completen esos tres años derrotando a Ogremon y serán dignos de ser llamados Elegido y Digimon camarada, Tai y Agumon."

"Bien." -asintieron Tai y Agumon. En eso Ogremon toma por detrás a Agumon repentínamente.

"¡Ogremon!... ¡Eres un tramposo!" -Grita Hikari.- "Agumon aún no estaba listo."

"¿Eso qué importa?" -Replicó Ogremon.- "De todas formas acabaré con este enano de una vez por todas."

"¡Agumon!" -Gritó Tai.

En eso sucede algo increíble, el cabello blanco de Ogremon se incendió repentínamente lo cual hizo que soltara a Agumon, quien fue el que quemó a Ogremon.

"¡Maldito enano!" -Gritó Ogremon.- "¡Quemaste mi cabello!... ¡Esto lo vas a pagar caro!"

"No debes subestimar a un Digimon camarada" -Dijo Agumon quien luego se diríge a Tai- "¡Tai, es ahora o nunca!"

"Sí." -Dijo Tai quien muestra un pequeño dispositivo el cual comienza a brillar y Agumon sufre un poderoso cambio.

"Agumon digivolves a... ¡Greymon!" -Ahora Agumon era un Digimon gigante. Había alcanzado la etapa Champion lo cual lo hacía más fuerte.

"¡Bah¡No me importa si seas un Champion o un Rookie¡Te haré pedazos en este momento!" -Dijo Ogremon quien se preparaba a atacar a Greymon.

"¡Hazlo ahora, Greymon!" -Grita Tai a Greymon quien prepara su ataque especial.

"¡Mega Flamas!" -Grita Greymon al momento de lanzar una gran bola de fuego desde su boca la cual le da de lleno a Ogremon quien cae derrotado. Entonces Oikawa se levanta de su trono para declarar al ganador.

"Has pasado tu prueba final, Tai." -Dijo Oikawa quien continúa.- "Ahora eres un Chico Elegido para erradicar al mal que acosa al Digimundo. Tú y tu Digimon camarada deben luchar siempre por la justicia y no para beneficio personal por parte de ambos, si lo hacen, todos los Digimons y Elegidos de todo el Digimundo serán enviados a matarlos por cometer tal falta."

"Entendido." -Dijo Tai quien abraza de alegría a Agumon, que había vuelto a la normalidad. Luego Hikari se les acerca con un nuevo dispositivo de color naranja.

"Toma, este Digivice es la prueba máxima de que son Elegido y Digimon camarada. Les deseo suerte."

"Gracias." -Dice Tai- "Agumon y yo los extrañaremos a tí y a Gatomon..."

"Vamos" -Interrumpe Gatomon- "Nos volveremos a ver algun día"

Así, Tai y Agumon se despiden de su maestra y su Digimon y abandonan el Santuario Digimon tras tres largos años de entrenamiento. Ahora se dirigían a la Isla File, donde existe una ciudad propiamente llamada Ciudad File en donde hay una gran mansión. Adentro, un joven de cabellos rubios claros acompañado de un Digimon verde, entra a la habitación de una chica de 13 años, guapa, vestida con un vestido largo y blanco. Se encontraba sentada en un sillón mientras contemplaba el cielo en su terraza.

"¿Mimi...? perdón... ¿Señorita Tachikawa? Acaba de llegar el séptimo Elegido. Es el dueño del Digimon llamado Wormmon."

"Así que..." -dice la joven- "después de tres años los diez Elegidos volverán aquí después de mandarlos por todo el Digimundo a obtener un Digimon camarada y sólo faltan tres. Bueno Michael, tú y Betamon ya pueden comenzar con los planes para organizar el Digitorneo Galáctico."

_(**Nota:** Michael es el amigo de Mimi Tachikawa en Estados Unidos y lo vimos en algunos capítulos de Digimon 02. Betamon es su Digimon camarada)_

"Sí, entiendo" -Responde Michael. En ese momento su celular suena y después vuelve con Mimi- "Parece que ya llegó el octavo Elegido, y es... el dueño de Agumon."

"Así que es Tai..." -murmura Mimi quien se levanta de su sillón y se diríge a Michael- "Entonces lo recibiré personalmente."

Después se dirígen a la sala de la mansión donde Tai y Agumon se encontraban esperando y entonces Mimi dice: "Tai, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Así que este es Agumon? Supongo que deben estar cansados, les sugiero descansar para el Digitorneo que iniciaremos mañana."

"¿Digitorneo?" -preuntaron Tai y Agumon algo extrañados.

"Parece que no lo saben todavía" -Dice Mimi- "Michael y Betamon, creí decirles que pondrían al tanto del Digitorneo a todos los Elegidos."

"Bueno..." -Respondió Michael algo apenado- "Creí que usted deseaba notificarle personalmente y..."

"No hay problema" -Interrumpe Tai- "porque no pienso usar a Agumon en uno de sus estúpidos espectaculos para ganar dinero."

"¡Momento!" -Reclama Betamon- "¡A la señorita no se le debe hablar de esa...!"

"¡Flama Bebé!" -Agumon le lanza fuego por la boca a Betamon con la cual interrumpe su diálogo- "Haces demasiado ruido¿lo sabías?"

"¡Betamon!" -Michael corre a ayudar a Betamon.

"Lo unico para lo que he venido es para hablar con el Sr. Gennai, tu abuelo." -Le dice Tai a Mimi- "Porque antes de ser trasladado al Santuario Digimon me hizo una promesa, que si regresaba como un Elegido después de tres años, volvería a ver a mi hermana menor, Kari. ¡Soporte un terrible abuso en ese tiempo para obtener ese cargo y a Agumon con tal de volverla a ver!"

"Lo siento..." -Dice Mimi un poco entristecida- "...pero mi abuelo murió hace más de 2 años..."

"¿Qué?" -Dice Tai sorprendido.

"Mi abuelo enfermó repentínamente de gravedad y perdió la vida justo seis meses después de que te fuiste al Santuario Digimon... lo siento..." -Dice Mimi un poco más entristecida- "Y sobre tu hermana... lo último que supe fue que ella desapareció del orfanatorio en el que ella y tú estaban y nunca volvió a aparecer..."

"Tai..." -murmura Agumon un poco preocupado mientras observa a Tai.

"No..." -Responde Tai enojado- "¡Eso es mentira!"

"¡No le grites así, Tai!" -respondió desde los pasillos una chica pelirroja, de cabello corto y vistiendo un uniforme de marinero color verde, con la falda corta. A su lado estaba su Digimon camarada, de color rosado y en forma de ave- "A alguien como Mimi no se le debe hablar así, por lo que vas a arrodillarte ante ella y disculparte."

"Ya oíste a Sora" -Dijo el Digimon rosado- "Si no entonces sentiras la furia de Biyomon, su Digimon camarada, o sea yo"

"¿Sora?" -Respondió un sorprendido Tai- "Lindas piernas. (observando la falda de Sora)Así que tu entrenamiento te quitó lo marimacha, y por lo que veo sigues siendo la esclava de Mimi y defendiéndola como si fueras su mejor amiga a pesar de que ella te usa como su herramienta."

"Vaya, por lo que veo tú no cambiaste nada, sigues siendo el mismo engreído y necesitas una lección..." -Responde Sora mientras saca del bolsillo de su falda un Digivice como el de Tai, pero de color rojo- "¡Biyomon, prepárate!"

"¡Alto!" -Interviene Mimi- "Este no es momento para que recuerden sus discusiones. Si quieren pelear, háganlo en el Digitorneo."

"Pero Mimi..." -Le reclama Sora- "Él te insultó..."

"¡Sora!" -Interrumpe de nuevo Mimi- "¿No me escuchaste?"

Sora intenta tranquilizarse guardando su Digivice de vuelta en el bolsillo de su falda, pero Tai le reclama ahora a Mimi: "¡Ya dije que Agumon y yo no participaremos en ningún espectaculo ni aunque nos dieran dinero!... ¡Sólo quiero encontrar a mi hermana!"

"De hecho pensaba hablar contigo sobre eso, Tai." -Dice Mimi- "Si derrotas a Sora y a los otros ocho Elegidos participantes del Digitorneo, te ayudaré a buscar a tu hermana usando los recursos de la Fundación Tachikawa. Además, el Digitorneo será televisado en todo el Digimundo y eso ayudaría a localizarla facilmente. ¿Qué decides?"

Lo que Mimi acaba de decir hizo reflexionar a Tai, lo cual lo hace decidir si participará en el Digitorneo o no.

**Fin del Capítulo 1.**

Quizás algunas cosas no les habrán gustado, como el hecho de que Sora ocupe el lugar de Jabú el Unicornio o que Mimi ocupe el de Saori Kido, pero tenía qué ver quién congeniaría con qué lugar. Además, todos los personajes tienen la edad que tenían en Digimon 02 y decidí que solo entrenaran 3 años y no 6 como en SS debido a las edades de algunos protagonistas.

Bueno, espero reviews porque de eso depende el desarrollo de esta historia¿O.K.?


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente les traigo el 2º capítulo. Aquí ya les confirmo quién será quién en el fic y lo de los reviews anónimos ya activé esa opción. Gracias.

**Los Digimons del Zodiaco.**

**Capítulo 2: La Leyenda del Digitorneo Galáctico.**

Y llegó el día esperado, el día en que comenzaría el Digitorneo Galáctico. La gente abarrotaba al máximo el coliseo donde se llevaría a cabo el Digitorneo. Es ahí cuando Mimi se presenta ante el publico.

"Sean bienvenidos a este acontecimiento en la historia del Digimundo. Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa y soy la organizadora del Digitorneo Galáctico. Como podrán ver, será un histórico combate entre 10 Elegidos y su respectivo Digimon camarada. Mi abuelo, Gennai Tachikawa, que murió hace más de 2 años, envió a esos 10 Elegidos alrededor del Digimundo para obtener un Digimon camarada. Ahora, mediante este torneo, ellos combatirán y sólo uno puede ser digno... ¡del Digi-Egg de los Milagros!"

_(**Nota:** El Digi-Egg de los Milagros apareció en Digimon 02 cuando los Niños Elegidos tuvieron la batalla final contra el Emperador de los Digimons y su mayor arma: Quimeramon, el cual derrotó Veemon gracias al susodicho Digi-Egg que lo transformó temporalmente en Magnamon)_

"Ahora el orden de los combates ha sido elegido, les presento a los Elegidos participantes."

Aparecen en la tarima de combate 8 de los 10 Elegidos entre los cuales están Tai y Sora, con sus respectivos Digimons. Los otros 6 eran: Un chico pelirrojo, que usaba corbata junto con su traje y su Digimon era un insecto rojo de ojos grandes y verdes; otro chico, de unos 11 años, rubio y con un sombrero de playa en la cabeza. Su Digimon era naranja y sus orejas eran unas pequeñas alas de murciélago; otro chico de la misma edad que el anterior, pero de cabellos rebeldes y con unos goggles en la cabeza además de una chamarra con dibujos de fuego. Su Digimon era azúl con ojos rojos; un chico aún más joven, vestido con una especie de bata futurista. Su Digimon era amarillo y tenía un caparazón de armadillo; un chico de la edad de los otros dos, con cabellos azúles oscuros y largos y vestía un uniforme gris. Su Digimon era verde y parecía un gusano con orejas; finalmente una chica de lentes vestida de aviadora. Su Digimon parecía una pequeña aguila con un penacho de indio.

"Este es el orden" -anuncia Mimi mientras las pantallas del lugar anuncian el orden de los participantes.

**_Bloque A .- Joe & ?mon._**

**_Bloque B .- Ken & Wormmon._**

**_Bloque C .- Tai & Agumon._**

**_Bloque D .- Cody & Armadillomon._**

**_Bloque E .- Izzy & Tentomon._**

**_Bloque F .- T.K. & Patamon._**

**_Bloque G .- Yolei & Hawkmon._**

**_Bloque H .- Sora & Biyomon._**

**_Bloque I .- Davis & Veemon._**

**_Bloque J .- Matt & ?mon._**

"La pelea entre Tai y Agumon contra Cody y Armadillomon está a punto de comenzar." -dice el anunciador desde su cabina.- "Sabemos que la primer pelea hubiera sido entre el Elegido Joe y su Digimon camarada contra el Elegido Ken y Wormmon, sin embargo, los dos primeros no se han presentado aún en el coliseo. Por lo tanto, que comience la siguiente lucha."

"Cody" -dice Armadillomon, el Digimon amarillo.- "Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos."

"Entendido" -dice Cody, el niño pequeño.

Así comienza la lucha entre Agumon y Armadillomon, que está siendo observada por el publico del coliseo, así como los demás Elegidos sentados en lugares especiales frente a la tarima y Mimi, Michael y Betamon, que observaban todo desde el palco principal situado arriba, enfrente de donde está siendo exhibido el Digi-Egg de los Milagros.

"¡Flama Bebé!" -Agumon lanza su ataque contra Armadillomon, pero...

"¡Cuidado, Armadillomon!" -grita Cody a Armadillomon quien de inmediato empieza a girar y así evita rodando el ataque de Agumon.

"¡Rayos!" -se queja Agumon- "¡Lo esquivó!"

"Animo, Agumon" -le dice Tai- "Aún tienes otros ataques especiales¿recuerdas?"

"Tienes razón, Tai" -responde Agumon, quien se diríge a Armadillomon- "Oye Armadillomon, sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que esto."

"Es cierto..." -dice Armadillomon y se diríge a Cody- "¡Cody! Será mejor acabar rapido con esto¿no te parece?"

"Sí, Armadillomon" -dice Cody quien saca un Digivice color amarillo- "¡Digievoluciona!"

"Armadillomon digivolves a... ¡Ankylomon!" -con esto Armadillomon cambia de forma y ahora era mucho más enorme y resistente.

"Agumon, tú también." -grita Tai mientras saca su Digivice.

"Bien." -dijo Agumon quien se preparaba para su Digievolución- "Agumon digivolves a... ¡Greymon!"

Así, Greymon se prepara para luchar contra Ankylomon pero este usa su cola cuyo extremo tenía una bola con picos y atrapa a Greymon.

"¡Greymon!" -grita Tai.

"¡Es inútil que ponga resistencia!" -dice Cody- "Su cola de hierro es a prueba de cualquier intento de escape. Gracias a eso ganamos nuestro derecho a ser Elegido y Camarada, por lo tanto ya no tienes oportunidad."

"Maldición..." -murmura Tai quien de inmediato recuerda una lección de Hikari, su maestra, en la cual le advierte acerca de los ataques especiales que podría usar cualquier Digimon así como sus puntos débiles. Entonces Tai le grita a Greymon- "¡Greymon¡Mándalo a volar lejos!"

"Entendido" -responde Greymon, quien con un titánico esfuerzo, logra liberarse de la cola de Ankylomon de la cual Greymon lo agarra y tras unas cuantas volteretas lo manda a volar fuera de la tarima.

"¿Qué?" -exclama Cody- "¿Pero cómo...?"

"La pelea ha terminado" -dice el anunciador- "El equipo ganador es el de... ¡Tai y Agumon!"

Desde el palco principal, Michael y Betamon estaban sorprendidos. Entonces el primero le dice a Mimi: "Mi... Señorita Tachikawa... no cabe duda... ¡Tai nos está desafiando decididamente para obtener el Digi-Egg!"

"Calma, Michael" -le responde Mimi tranquilamente- "Aún nos quedan dos Elegidos los cuales nos aliviarán de las preocupaciones. Estoy segura que Joe y Matt vendrán para ayudarnos con eso."

Desde los asientos de los demás Elegidos, cada uno pensaba a su manera sobre la pelea que acababa de terminar.

"Ese Cody resultó ser muy ingenuo" -pensaba Sora- "Tai, más vale que llegues a la ronda final, porque yo también haré lo mismo y te venceré de una vez por todas."

"Tai..." -piensa el chico de los goggles- "fuiste muy listo al aprovechar el punto fuerte de Ankylomon y contraatacar, será bueno recordar eso."

"Por ser el más joven era obvio que se confiaría demasiado" -piensa el chico del sombrero de playa- "Pero el Digimon de Tai también es bueno."

"Tu Digimon fue muy descuidado al dejarse atrapar así" -piensa el chico del uniforme gris- "pero aún así será un contrincante difícil."

"Su poder..." -piensa el chico pelirrojo- "es impresionante."

"Sé que Tai llegará a la final del Digitorneo" -piensa la chica de lentes- "estoy segura de ello."

De esta manera, el Digitorneo Galáctico tuvo un buen comienzo. ¡Ahora todos darán lo mejor de sí en los siguientes combates!

**Fin del Capítulo 2.**

Una última aclaración: Este fic estará basado en la historia del M-A-N-G-A de SS y no en la del Anime. Esto para así hacerme menos bolas en los siguientes capítulos. Además, si recuerdan el orden de las peleas del Torneo de SS les será más fácil saber quién es quién.

Es todo. Reviews, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic. Ojalá les guste:

**Los Digimons del Zodiaco**

**Capítulo 3¡Ikkakumon! La Leyenda del Misterioso Harpoon Attack**

El segundo día del Digitorneo comienza con la lucha entre el grupo de Sora y Biyomon y el de Yolei, la chica de lentes que vestía como aviadora, y su Digimon, Hawkmon.

"¡Hawkmon!" -grita Yolei- "Digievoluciona para terminar con esto de inmediato."

"Entendido, Yolei" -Dice Hawkmon quien comienza a digievolucionar gracias a un Digivice color rojo obscuro, convirtiendose así en una enorme aguila con cuernos.- "Hawkmon digivolves a... ¡Aquilamon!"

"¡Biyomon, ahora!" -Grita Sora quien prepara su Digivice para que Biyomon digievolucione en un enorme ave de fuego con dientes algo chuecos.

"Biyomon digivolves a... ¡Birdramon!"

Así presenciamos un "duelo aereo" por parte de ambos Digimons, los cuales no claudican hasta que...

"¡Meteoros Fugaces!" -Birdramon, con tan solo aletear sus alas, logra crear enormes bolas de fuego los cuales dan de lleno a Aquilamon quien es derrotado inmediatamente y regresa a la normalidad.

"La pelea ha terminado" -Dice el anunciador- "Sora y Biyomon pasan a la siguiente ronda".

"Hawkmon" -Dice Yolei- "Descuida, lo hiciste muy bien, te mereces un descanso."

"Espero que lo hayas visto, Tai" -Dice Sora a Tai- "Porque esto es una muestra de lo que te espera cuando llegues a la final."

En otro lugar, en un valle helado, vemos un palacio de hielo. En las afueras de este, un chico de 15 años, con lentes, lee una carta venida desde el Santuario de los Digimons y llama a su Digimon en forma de foca con rayas y cabello rojo.

"Pensaba quedarme a cuidar el eterno descanso de mi madre, que murió años atrás cuando naufragó ese barco, pero temo que eso no será posible..." -Pensaba el muchacho, que preparaba su Digivice de color gris oscuro- "Gomamon, hay que ir a ese torneo aún cuando yo no lo desee."

Al día siguiente, el tercer combate del Digitorneo Galáctico estaba a punto de efectuarse pero...

"Les avisamos que debido a la ausencia de los 2 Elegidos restantes, se está discutiendo ahora si deben ser descalificados por incumplimiento" -Dice el anunciador a los espectadores- "Por lo tanto esta será la primera llamada para el combate entre el grupo de Tai y Agumon y el de Izzy y Tentomon."

"Bueno Tai" -Dice Sora- "Tal parece que nuestra batalla se adelantará después de todo. Además, Joe no era más que un miedoso como hace años a pesar de ser el mayor de los 10 y..."

"No soy un miedoso" -Dice el recién llegado chico de lentes acompañado de Gomamon. Se trataba de Joe, uno de los Elegidos ausentes hasta ahora- "He venido a recuperar el tiempo perdido."

"¡Joe!" -Se asombran todos, con lo cual deciden empezar inmediatamente la que hubiera sido la primera batalla del Digitorneo según el orden en que se eligieron los participantes. Entran al cuadrilatero Gomamon y Wormmon, el Digimon en forma de gusano que pertenece a Ken, el joven del uniforme gris.

"¡Wormmon!" -Grita Ken a Wormmon- "¡Mantente alerta¡No sabemos cuándo o cómo atacará Gomamon!"

"Entendido, Ken." -Responde Wormmon quien lanza de su boca una telaraña con la cual atrapa a Gomamon, pero...

"¡Marcha de Peces!" -Gomamon logra detener el ataque de Wormmon al hacer aparecer de la nada unos pequeños peces de colores y así...

"Bien, parece que no queda más opción" -Piensan Joe y Ken quienes al verse a los ojos intuyen lo que cada uno piensa y preparan su respectivo Digivice, el de Ken era negro. Así, sus respectivos Digimons digievolucionan. Gomamon digievoluciona en una gigantesca criatura en forma de morsa con pequeñas orejas y un cuerno en la frente. Wormmon en cambio, adquiere la forma de una criatura mitad humanoide, mitad insecto.

"Gomamon Digivolves a... ¡Ikkakumon!"

"Wormmon Digivolves a... ¡Stingmon!"

Así, se efectúa una batalla aún más espectacular entre Ikkakumon y Stingmon, el cual lanza de sus puños varios aguijones.

"¡Garras de Aguijón!"

"¡Ikkakumon!" -Grita Joe a Ikkakumon, cuyo cuerno en su cabeza se abre y lanza un pequeño proyectil.

"¡Harpoon Attack!"

El Harpoon Attack de Ikkakumon logra deshacerse de los aguijones mientras se aproximaba hacia su objetivo: Stingmon.

"¡Stingmon!" -Grita Ken a Stingmon, pero ya es demasiado tarde, el poder del Harpoon Attack le da de lleno a Stingmon el cual cae fuera del cuadrilatero y vuelve a ser Wormmon ante la mirada atónita de Ken.

"Y el equipo ganador es el de... ¡Joe e Ikkakumon!" -Anuncia el anunciador del Digitorneo.

"Harpoon Attack..." -Pensaba Tai- "Su cuerno se abrió y de ahí salió un proyectil..."

Poco después, mientras Ken se llevaba a Wormmon para que descansara, Joe e Ikkakumon, que había vuelto a ser Gomamon, ven a Tai y Agumon de frente y Joe les dice: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún tengo que prepararme para mi siguiente pelea¿Serán ustedes nuestros siguientes contrincantes... Tai y Agumon? -Entonces voltéa a ver al chico pelirrojo con corbata y a su Digimon insecto- "¿O serán ustedes... Izzy y Tentomon?"

A lo que Joe se refería era que Tai y Agumon lucharían contra Izzy, el chico pelirrojo, y su Digimon insecto, Tentomon. Esa lucha se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, en vista de que el Elegido faltante, Matt, aún no se presentaba para su lucha contra Davis, el chico de los goggles, y su Digimon azúl, Veemon.

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

Tal parece que me tomará mucho tiempo escribir cada capítulo, pero en fin...

Respecto a los reviews, sobre Shaina y otras cosas he tenido que "sacrificar" alguna que otra cosa debido a que no es nada fácil elegir personajes para una parodia. De hecho, aún me falta ver quiénes serán los Dorados y los Plateados.

En fin, nos vemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de mucho tiempo por fin agrego el capítulo 4:

**Los Digimons del Zodiaco**

**Capítulo 4¡Kabuterimon! La Leyenda del Enorme Insecto Eléctrico**

Al día siguiente del combate entre Ikkakumon y Stingmon, se llevaría la siguiente contienda en el Digitorneo Galáctico. Esta vez Tai y Agumon, en su segundo combate, tendrían que luchar ahora contra el equipo de Izzy y Tentomon.

"¡Vamos, Tai y Agumon!" -gritaban desde la trifulca varios admiradores de dicho equipo- "¡Acabenlos así como lo hicieron con Cody y Armadillomon!"

En el area de batalla, Agumon y Tentomon ya estaban preparados para pelear. Tai e Izzy tenían listos sus Digivices por si acaso. El Digivice de Izzy era púrpura.

"Agumon, no debes de bajar la guardia¿Entendido?" -dijo Tai a Agumon.

"Fuerte y claro, Tai" -respondió Agumon.

La pelea entre ambos Digimons comienza y ambos comienzan a pelear. Inmediatamente Tentomon comenzó a cargar energía eléctrica de sus pequeñas antenas.

"Agumon." -grita Tai- "¡Ten cuidado! Parece que intenta lanzar su ataque".

"¡Impacto de Trueno!" -Tentomon lanza su energía eléctrica acumulada en forma de ataque hacia Agumon el cual apenas logra evadir, pero su ataque alcanzó la cola de este."

"¡Aaaahhhh!"

Agumon cae al suelo, sintiendo su cola paralizada por completo.

"¡Tentomon!" -grita Izzy- "Será mejor que acabemos rapido. ¡Digievoluciona!" -entonces prepara su Digivice el cual empieza a brillar.

"¡Tú también, Agumon!" -dice Tai quien también prepara su Digivice.

"Agumon digivolves a... ¡Greymon!"

Así, mientras Agumon digievoluciona a Greymon, Tentomon sufre un cambio muy drástico: Es transformado en una enorme mosca con una especie de casco gris con un cuerno, sin que se le vean los ojos.

"Tentomon digivolves a... ¡Kabuterimon!"

En el palco de los participantes, Sora y los demás comentaban sobre la digievolución de Tentomon a Kabuterimon.

"¡Ay, qué asco!" -repugnó Sora- "¿En verdad esa es la digievolución que logró su Digimon?" -refiriendose a Kabuterimon.

"Así parece, Sora" -dijo T.K.- "Sin embargo, aún es muy pronto como para criticar su apariencia."

"Esperen" -interrumpe Davis- "Ya van a continuar."

Joe no dice nada. Y como dijo Davis, Greymon y Kabuterimon continúan con la lucha.

"¡Ahora!" -dice Greymon, preparando su ataque- "¡Mega Flamas!"

Pero las Mega Flamas de Greymon nunca alcanzan su objetivo gracias a que Kabuterimon las esquivó fácilmente con sus enormes alas.

"¡No puede ser!" -grita Tai.

"¿Sorprendido?" -le responde Izzy- "Las alas de Kabuterimon son mucho más fuertes en su estado actual y le sirven para volar mucho más rapido. ¡Ahora preparate para perder!"

"¡No!" -grita Tai- "¡Ten cuidado, Greymon!"

"Entendido" -responde Greymon.

"¡Siente esto!" -grita Kabuterimon a Greymon- "¡Electro-Shock!"

Kabuterimon lanzó una enorme bola de trueno hacia Greymon, quien intenta evadirla, pero todo es en vano.

"¡Aaaarghh!"

"¡Greymon!" -grita Tai quien intenta decirle a Greymon que tenga cuidado con el siguiente ataque de Kabuterimon, pero...

"...se acabó." -murmuraba Joe desde el palco, llamando la atención de Sora, T.K. y Davis, quienes lo escucharon y rapidamente vuelven su atención hacia el combate.

"¡Horn Buster!" -Kabuterimon se lanza a toda velocidad desde el aire y le propina un fuerte cabezazo en el estomago a Greymon, quien rapidamente cae lleno de dolor al piso.

"¡Greymoooooon!" -grita Tai a Greymon para que se levante.

"Tal parece que el combate está decidido." -dijo T.K. desde el palco.

"Así como están las cosas, ya sólo falta declarar a Kabuterimon como el ganador del combate." -respondió Davis.

"¿Sora?" -Biyomon observaba a Sora quien sentía una mezcla de emociones por dentro. Por un lado se sentía algo satisfecha porque así creía que se le quitaría lo engreído a Tai, según ella. Por otro lado se sintió un poco celosa porque el combate que tanto ansiaba tener con Tai no llegaría a realizarse.

"Un momento¿qué es esto?" -dice Joe quien observa a Greymon intentar levantarse- "El combate no ha terminado del todo."

Todos observan a Greymon quien se levanta a pesar de estar lleno de dolor y entonces...

"Dime, Tai..." -reclama Izzy- "¿Por qué se empeñan en continuar este combate? Tal parece que no hemos venido solamente para ganar el Digi-Egg de los Milagros."

Tai no le responde. Él recuerda en su mente a su hermana menor, Kari, de quien fue separada tres años atrás y ahora está desaparecida.

"Tai..." -dice Greymon- "Sólo nos queda una oportunidad..."

"¡Ni lo pienses!" -reclama Kabuterimon- "Impediré que obtengas la victoria."

Sin decir nada más, ambos Digimons corren el uno hacia el otro, para el ataque definitivo. Finalmente, ambos chocan de cabezazo, rompiendose tanto el casco de Greymon como el cuerno de Kabuterimon. Tal impacto provoca que los Digivices de Tai e Izzy sufran una descompostura y sus pequeñas pantallas exploten, con lo cual los Digimons vuelven a la normalidad y ambos caen al suelo, solo que Tentomon cae fuera de la arena mientras que Agumon cae en esta. De inmediato Agumon y Tai son proclamados vencedores, pero...

"Algo sucede" -dice Michael desde el palco especial donde Mimi observa los combates.- "Agumon se mueve lentamente, pero Tentomon ni siquiera ha movido un musculo."

"¡Que alguien atienda a los dos!" -responde Mimi rapidamente- "¡No debemos manchar con sangre el prestigio de la Fundación si ambos mueren!"

"Enseguida."

Tai carga en sus brazos a Agumon, quien tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza igual que Tentomon, que estaba siendo cargado en sus brazos por Izzy, entonces llegan dos Digimons en forma de osos, uno blanco, llamado Frigimon, y el otro era café y se llamaba Mud-Frigimon. Ambos pidieron a Tai e Izzy que les dejaran a sus respectivos Digimons a los que llevarían a una clínica de la Fundación Tachikawa para atenderlos. Ambos aceptan.

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

Pues una vez más he tenido que sacrificar varios eventos de SS, como la aparición de Shunrei debido a que no pude encontrar a un buen personaje de Digimon -pensaba usar a una de las hermanas de Yolei, principalmente la de pelo rubio pero no me sé su nombre, solo el de la otra hermana, Moemi, que por cierto le hubiera quedado grande para Izzy porque tiene como 14 años y la de pelo rubio 13-, el asunto de la salvación de Tentomon por parte de Agumon -si hubiesen peleado Tai e Izzy directamente, es obvio que hubiese agregado esa parte pero como ven ya no se pudo-, entre otras cosas.

A partir del próximo capítulo llegará el "gran ausente" de los Elegidos del Digitorneo... y dos de los otros tendrán que "hacer sus maletas". Estén pendientes.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5:

**Los Digimons del Zodiaco**

**Capítulo 5: La Leyenda del Elegido Enemigo**

A la mañana siguiente del combate entre Agumon y Tentomon, estos ya fueron dados de alta tras las heridas que sufrieron en la pelea. Tai e Izzy por otro lado, se encontraban afuera de la habitación donde sus respectivos Digimons descansaban y conversaban sobre lo sucedido.

"Aunque Agumon y yo hayamos ganado, mi Digivice se descompuso por la batalla y aún debo enfrentar a Joe y Gomamon cuando me llegue la hora de pelear."

"Es verdad, así que dispones de muy poco tiempo para repararlo, Tai."

"Pero el tuyo también sufrió descomposturas."

"Bueno, yo ya no tendré problemas con eso." -Responde Izzy en tono de broma, cambiando rapidamente a un tono de preocupación- "Pero a decir verdad, no sé si ya lo hayas notado, pero ayer cuando nuestros Digimons pelearon, sentí como si alguien en el coliseo aparte del publico, los participantes y la Srita. Tachikawa, nos estuviera observando."

"¿Alguien más?" -Dice Tai alarmado- "¿Quieres decir que?..."

"Sí..." -Responde Izzy con preocupación- "Parece que por fin los diez Elegidos estamos presentes."

Cambio de escena. Nos trasladamos al Digicoliseo Galáctico, donde se efectúa la quinta pelea del Digitorneo Galáctico. Nuevamente les toca luchar a Sora y Biyomon, esta vez con sus siguientes adversarios: T.K. y Patamon, de los cuales el primero es vitoreado por muchas chicas de su edad lo cual hace que se incomode un poco.

"Vaya vaya, T.K." -Dice Sora sarcásticamente- "Por como aquellas chicas te aclaman deberías pensar en ser cantante o estrella de cine en lugar de... esto."

"Sora..." -Responde T.K.- "No me interesa combatir. Esto no tiene ninguna razón de ser. Yo sólo vine a buscar a mi hermano."

"Por lo visto no has cambiado nada... ¡Aún sigues siendo una gallina llorona!"

"En realidad cambié mucho, Sora... ¡Patamon, prepárate!"

Así comienza la lucha entre Biyomon y Patamon, quien evade todos los ataques de Biyomon hasta que...

"Por lo visto Patamon puede evadir todos los ataques de Biyomon..." -piensa Sora sacando del bolsillo de su falda verde su Digivice- "¡Pero su suerte termina aquí y ahora!" -Entonces le dice a Biyomon- "¡Biyomon, digievoluciona!"

"Biyomon digivolves a... ¡Birdramon!"

"¡Patamon, tú también!" -Dice T.K.- "¡Digievoluciona!"

"Entendido, T.K." -responde Patamon quien comienza a transformarse en una especie de ángel guerrero con 6 alas y un casco que le cubría los ojos- "Patamon digivolves a... ¡Angemon!"

Todo mundo se asombra al ver la digievolución de Patamon en Angemon excepto Sora quien le dice a Birdramon que no se confíe y entonces prepara su ataque de los Meteoros Fugaces, los cuales arroja contra Angemon, pero este gira su baculo dorado rapidamente, bloqueando los ataques de Birdramon. Acto seguido acumula energía en su puño derecho.

"¡Oh no!" -Dice Sora alarmada y justo antes de avisar a Birdramon que esquive el ataque de Angemon, este lo suelta.

"¡Golpe de Fe!" -El poder de Agumon es proyectado hacia Birdramon, quien no alcanza a moverse de donde está y recibe todo el impacto lo cual hace que vuelva a la normalidad y caiga fuera del cuadrilátero, tras lo cual el anunciador proclama a T.K. y Angemon los vencedores de este combate.

"Su poder es impresionante..." -Dice Joe desde el palco de luchadores el cual practicamente está vacío exceptuándolo a él, a Gomamon, a Davis y a Veemon.- "Si llega a las finales será un hueso duro de roer."

"¡Espera un momento!" -Responde Davis muy molesto- "¡Recuerda que aún tiene que luchar conmigo! Eso claro si no se presenta el participante restante."

Pero de pronto, las luces dentro del Digicoliseo se apagan y todos se extrañan pensando si es un show con efectos especiales, pero no es así. En eso, Tai e Izzy llegan con sus Digimons camaradas y entonces las luces del Digicoliseo son encendidas y alguien aparece frente al Digi-Egg de los Milagros. Es un chico enfundado en una túnica, pero su ropa era muy parecida a la de Tai e Izzy, principalmente a la de Tai pero con el saco abrochado.

"Sí..." -Dice Izzy un poco asustado- "Es él..."

"¿Qué?" -Los demás Elegidos se preguntan a qué se refiere Izzy y entonces...

"T.K." -Dice Tai- "Él es el Elegido restante..."

"¿Qué cosa?" -Responde T.K.- "¿Quieren decir que él es...?"

"Así es..." -Le responde Izzy- "...es Matt."

Todos se sorprenden por lo que Izzy dijo. El chico de la túnica era Matt, el Elegido restante. Sora les recuerda a todos que él había sido enviado muy lejos y...

"Sí, no hay duda..." -Responde T.K. nerviosamente- "Realmente es él... ¡ES MI HERMANO MATT!"

En eso, todos los Elegidos recordaron el día que los diez niños que se convertirían en Elegidos y con un Digimon camarada cada uno, por fin serían enviados a su respectivo destino. Gennai Tachikawa, el abuelo de Mimi, era quien entregaba los papéles guardados en una pequeña caja a cada uno.

"Sora, tú serás enviada al Great Canyon; Izzy, tú iras a Beetle Land; Davis, tú al Dino Region; Tai, al Santuario Digimon; Cody, tú al Monte Panorama; Joe, a Freeze Land."

_(**Nota:** Todos esos nombres son de los lugares que visítas en el juego de Digimon World 1 para PS1)_

"Sigues tú, T.K."

Un nervioso T.K. de apenas 8 años saca un papél de la caja y Gennai lo lee y entra en shock repentínamente.

"Iras... iras a la isla del Mar de las Tinieblas..."

Todos se sorprenden al oír el terrible destino que le había correspondido a T.K. ya que el Mar de las Tinieblas era conocido como el peor y más peligroso lugar del Digimundo.

_(**Otra** **Nota:** El Mar de las Tinieblas era una dimensión totalmente paralela a la de la Tierra y al Digimundo, e hizo su aparición en Digimon 02)_

"No irá" -Exclamó un niño rubio, más grande- "Yo iré en su lugar y él se quedará aquí."

"Pero hermano..." -Dijo T.K. al niño rubio, que era su hermano Matt- "A mí me corresponde ir por muy peligroso que sea y..."

"No, T.K." -Lo interrumpe Matt- "No tienes que ir a ningún lado sólo porque tu destino lo decide una lotería."

Los recuerdos terminan cuando T.K., con lagrimas en los ojos y al mismo tiempo emocionado por ver a su hermano, dice- "Así... que no has muerto... has regresado como lo prometiste... hermano..."

Pero de pronto, un Digimon de color azúl cielo, con rayas azúl fuerte y con un cuerno amarillo en su cabeza, aparece detrás de Matt y ataca a T.K. lanzándole un fuego azúl por su boca. T.K. recibe el ataque sin siquiera moverse de su lugar y su hombro es lastimado.

"¡No!" -Exclama T.K.- "¡Él no es mi hermano¡Mi verdadero hermano era muy noble y siempre me protegía¡Es su apariencia pero no es mi hermano!"

Ante eso, Matt se despoja de su túnica y revela su apariencia, sólo que con el cabello un poco largo.- "Llorón ingenuo, el hermano que tanto venerabas murió hace tiempo... ¡Seras el primero en morir¡MUERE!"

El Digimon azúl, que sin duda era el Digimon camarada de Matt, prepara otro ataque hacia T.K. pero Angemon intenta detenerlo sin éxito ya que el ataque fue muy rápido. Sora se interpone entre T.K. y el fuego azúl y recibe dolorosamente el impacto y sus ropas se rompen un poco, mientras va cayendo inconsciente.

"¡Sora!" -Grita Biyomon a Sora quien no se mueve ni reacciona- "¡SORA!"

Mientras Tai, Izzy, Joe y Davis suben a la tarima y sacan a Sora, Matt y su Digimon bajan hacia dicha tarima para completar su trabajo. Angemon repentínamente vuelve a la normalidad y entonces Davis interviene- "Sabía que Sora o T.K. no serían rivales para tí, pero eso no importa... ¡Porque yo soy tu primer rival en esta pelea!" -Entonces saca su Digivice de color azúl cielo y Veemon empieza a digievolucionar en una apariencia más grande y evolucionada.

"Veemon digivolves a... ¡Ex-Veemon!"

"Debes entender que no eres el unico aquí que ha sufrido un infierno, todos nos esforzamos para llegar hasta aquí sin siquiera dar un paso atrás, así que comprendo como te sientes..." -Dice Davis a Matt.

"¿Así que crees que sabes cómo me siento?" -Responde Matt fríamente- "¡Pues yo te voy a mostrar el verdadero infierno!" -Entonces saca su Digivice de color azúl marino y de su pequeña pantalla se proyecta un rayo laser que le da a Davis en la frente, que es donde se encuentra su cerebro.

Davis empieza a ver ilusiones en su cabeza, como sombras de Digimons malignos que lo comen vivo. Ex-Veemon intenta reanimarlo para que reaccione pero todo es inútil y repentínamente regresa a la normalidad.

Los demás ya habían sacado a la inconsciente Sora de la tarima y los Frigimons se la llevaban en camilla al hospital mientras Biyomon los acompañaba. Entonces se preguntan qué fue lo que pasó realmente y Matt toca a Davis en la frente con un dedo y cae como si nada.

"¡Davis!" -Gritaba Veemon a su compañero quien no reaccionaba y estaba catatónico.

"Bien Gabumon" -Decía Matt a su Digimon camarada- "Creo que es mejor acabar con ellos de una buena vez."

"Entendido" -Dijo Gabumon.

**Fin del Capítulo 5**

Por fin aparecieron Matt y Gabumon, ocupando por supuesto, el lugar de Ikki. En cambio ahora debemos decirles "Hasta Luego" a los Elegidos "secundarios" por obvias razones. Espero que los fans de Sora y los demás no me vayan a matar por esto.

Lamentablemente es muy probable que siga haciendo algunos "sacrificios" en la historia, pero procuraré que sean cada vez menos.

Es todo.


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo está algo corto, espero que lo disfruten:

**Los Digimons del Zodiaco.**

**Capítulo 6: La Leyenda del robo del Digi-Egg de los Milagros.**

Justo mientras otro grupo de Frigimons bajaban a Davis y se lo llevaban en camilla, suena una voz que llamaba a Matt- "Espere, señor... deje que nosotros nos encarguemos."

La gente reunida en el Digi-Coliseo no puede creerlo. Frente al Digi-Egg de los Milagros aparecieron cinco Digimons idénticos a Gabumon, pero su pecho y su cuerno eran de color fucshia mientras que las rayas de su piel eran de color purpura.

"¡Esos son Psychemons!" -exclamó Tentomon.

"¿Psychemons?" -preguntó Izzy.

"Así es." -intervino Gomamon- "Son Digimons que residen en la isla del Mar de las Tinieblas. Se dice que algunos de ellos también residen fuera de la isla. En realidad no son malos, sino que de ahí son originarios los Digimons como ellos, o el Gabumon de Matt."

"¿Quién les dió la orden de intervención a ustedes?" -exclamó Matt furiosamente.

"Ah, lo lamento mi señor" -respondió nerviosamente uno de los Psychemons- "Nosotros pensabamos que usted..."

"¡Ustedes no tienen por qué pensar!" -interrumpió Matt bruscamente- "¡Yo soy el único que puede autorizar su intervención¡Recuerden que me deben la vida, insensatos!"

"S-sí... perdón..." -respondió el Psychemon avergonzado.

"Bah, no importa..." -dijo Matt quien se diríge a T.K.- "Hermano, por ahora no te mataré a tí ni a los demás. Les perdonaré la vida." -entonces se diríge a los Psychemons y a Gabumon- "Bien, vámonos, no sin antes llevarnos un recuerdo."

"¿Un recuerdo?" -preguntó Tai quien reacciona de inmediato- "¡No¿Acaso te refieres a...?"

Pero Tai no termina de hablar cuando los Psychemons toman de la vitrina especial el Digi-Egg de los Milagros. Acto seguido, Matt usa su Digivice y hace digievolucionar a Gabumon en una especie de lobo enorme con cabeza de triceraton sin cuernos y rayas azúles en todo el cuerpo.

"Gabumon digivolves a... ¡Garurumon!"

Matt se sube en Garurumon y emprende la retirada. Mimi baja hacia la arena y se diríge a Tai, Joe, Izzy y T.K.

"De prisa muchachos, hemos de recuperar el Digi-Egg cueste lo que cueste."

"¡Bah¡No te quejes!" -respondió Tai- "De todos modos era obvio que esa labor estaría en nuestras manos."

"Esperen..." -dice Michael, que venía siguiendo a Mimi junto con Betamon- "Agumon y Tentomon aún no están en condiciones y T.K. debe estar algo... afligido por lo sucedido. Sólo Joe y Gomamon están en..."

"No te preocupes, Michael..." -interrumpe T.K.- "de alguna manera mi hermano debe estar siendo manipulado por alguien¡él nunca haría eso! Por eso debemos ir."

Sin más represalías, los Elegidos restantes y sus Digimons salen en busca del que, aparentemente, los ha traicionado. La persecusión culmina en un puerto cercano al Digi-Coliseo. Los Psychemons estaban dispersos por todos lados, pero los Elegidos también se dispersaron en el lugar y lograron detener cada uno a un Psychemon, pero el Psychemon restante, así como Matt y Garurumon habían escapado con el Digi-Egg.

"Malas noticias, mi señor..." -dice el Psychemon a Matt, los cuales se encontraban de vuelta en la isla del Mar de las Tinieblas junto a Gabumon- "Los otros no han regresado."

"Veo que tenía razón al haberles dicho que no intervinieran." -dice Matt con un tono de desagrado- "Pero no importa, al menos tengo el Digi-Egg de los Milagros en mi poder y sólo quedan 4 de esos malditos Elegidos disponibles. ¡La victoria es nuestra!"

De vuelta a Ciudad File, y tras haber interrogado a los Psychemons, se gestaba una discusión en la Mansión Tachikawa.

"¿Cómo que no pudieron recuperar el Digi-Egg?" -reclamaba Michael a los Elegidos, de los cuales sólo Joe y Gomamon no estaban presentes- "¿Saben lo que podría suceder si no...?"

"¡Michael!" -interrumpe rapido Mimi- "Ya es suficiente."

"S-sí... lo que tú digas, Mimi... quiero decir... Srita. Tachikawa." -dijo Michael apenado.

"El prestigio de la Fundación Tachikawa ha sido manchado" -prosiguió Mimi- "No podemos dejar que esto pase a mayores." -y se diríge a Tai, T.K. e Izzy- "Por lo tanto, depende de ustedes y de Joe que el Digi-Egg de los Milagros regrese intacto a nuestras manos."

Luego, los 3 Elegidos y sus Digimons camaradas se encuentran afuera de la Mansión discutiendo sobre el problema.

"¡Bah! Para ellos ni siquiera existe comparación entre un hormiguero y la montaña más enorme del mundo." -replicaba Tai.

"Je... tienes razón." -respondió Izzy riendo un poco- "Bueno, creo que aquí es donde nos despedimos, debo llevar a reparar los Digivices."

"Pero dense prisa, Izzy y Tentomon." -dijo Agumon ansioso- "Ya quiero convertirme en Greymon y combatir a nuestros enemigos."

Todos ríen y así Tai, Agumon, T.K. y Patamon despiden a Izzy y a Tentomon para que lleven su Digivice y el de Tai a repararlos.

"Patamon y yo también nos iremos." -dijo T.K. a Tai.

"¿Seguro?" -respondió Tai dudosamente- "No sabemos ni cuándo vamos a ser atacados y..."

"Estaremos bien" -interrumpe T.K.- "La verdad, sólo necesito pensar en lo que hizo mi hermano."

"Sobre tu hermano, T.K.¿no quieres hablar sobre ello?"

"No, gracias, Tai."

Después, T.K. y Patamon también se alejan y Tai y Agumon se preguntan adónde fueron Joe y Gomamon, ya que como no se presentaron con Mimi ellos no estaban seguros si de verdad son aliados u otros enemigos para vigilar. Ellos también se van y alguien los observa desde las sombras.

Entretanto, T.K. y Patamon llegan a un pequeño bosque con enormes árboles y se detienen frente a un árbol que tenía varias marcas de puños. T.K. le dice a Patamon que aquí solían ejercitarse él y Matt en secreto y antes de separarse. T.K. se niega a creer que Matt ha cambiado y que ya no era el hermano sobreprotector que fuera en el pasado, cuando de pronto...

"Ju Ju Ju Ju..." -suena una risa maliciosa, seguida de una voz- "Por lo visto, tú debes ser el hermano de nuestro señor."

"¿Eh?" -reaccionó Patamon- "¿Quién es?"

De repente T.K. y Patamon son atacados por un ataque muy familiar.

"¡Oh no!" -dice T.K. quien ve a su misterioso atacante revelándose ante él- "Tú eres..."

**Fin del Capítulo 6.**

Bien, ahora hemos dado paso al capítulo de los Caballeros... perdón, Digimons Negros. Esperen más capítulos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Bien, ya les traigo el capítulo 7:

**Los Digimons del Zodiaco.**

**Capítulo 7: La Leyenda de los Digimons Negros.**

T.K. y Patamon no podían creerlo. Su atacante era nada menos que Ikkakumon, cuyo pelaje en su cuerpo extrañamente se veía negro en vez de blanco.

"¡Ikkakumon!" -le grita Patamon- "¿Por qué nos atacas?"

"¡Espera, Patamon!" -interrumpe T.K. mientras observaba al Ikkakumon negro- "Su pelaje... ¿viste que cada uno de sus cabellos son de color negro en vez de blanco?... ¡Él no es el Ikkakumon que conocemos!"

"¡Exacto!" -dice el Ikkakumon negro- "¡Soy uno de los Digimons Negros que protegen al señor Matt!... ¡Soy Black-Ikkakumon!"

"¿Black-Ikkakumon?" -responden T.K. y Patamon sorprendidos. T.K. prepara su Digivice para hacer digievolucionar a Patamon pero...

"¡Está congelado!" -dice T.K. alarmado- "¿Cómo puede ser, si el verdadero Ikkakumon ni siquiera tiene ese poder?"

"¿Aún no lo ves?" -responde Black-Ikkakumon con un tono sarcástico- "Nosotros, los Digimons Negros, poseemos poderes propios que ni los originales poseen." -entonces se prepara para atacarlos- "En fin... ¡Basta de charla! Aunque seas el hermano de mi señor... ¡DEBES MORIR!"

Justo en ese entonces, un ataque familiar se interpone en el camino de Black-Ikkakumon, quien junto a T.K. y Patamon observan a los recién llegados.

"¡Joe, Ikkakumon!" -los reconoce T.K.- "¡Qué bueno que llegaron!"

Joe se diríge hacia T.K. y Patamon y les dice- "Estabamos dando un paseo cuando oímos que un Digimon parecido a Ikkakumon rondaba por aquí. Tal parece que esos rumores eran ciertos."

"¡Pagaras por hacerte pasar por mí, imitador!" -le reclama Ikkakumon a Black-Ikkakumon.

"Bien, entonces veremos quién de nosotros es el verdadero Ikkakumon." -responde Black-Ikkakumon.

Así, ambos lanzan su Harpoon Attack y estos chocan entre sí. Entonces se disponían a continuar con la pelea cuando...

"¡Detente, Black-Ikkakumon!" -surgió una voz desde las sombras. En ese mismo lugar se encontraban siluetas idénticas a Greymon, Angemon y Kabuterimon.

"¿Qué?" -se pregunta T.K.- "Esas siluetas son..."

"¿Puedes explicarnos el por qué estás aquí, Black-Ikkakumon?" -pregunta la silueta parecida a Kabuterimon.

"¡Eso no les incumbe!" -responde furioso Black-Ikkakumon- "¡Este asunto sólo nos concierne a él (Ikkakumon) y a mí!"

"¡Silencio!" -interrumpe bruscamente la silueta parecida a Angemon- "El Amo Matt nos espera y vendras ahora mismo."

"Maldición..." -murmura Black-Ikkakumon, quien luego se diríge a Ikkakumon- "¡Considerate afortunado! Ya nos veremos las caras de nuevo."

Justo después de eso, Black-Ikkakumon se aleja de ahí dirigiéndose adonde están las siluetas y después desaparecen entre la neblina que acechaba el bosque. En cuanto Ikkakumon revierte a su estado Rookie (Gomamon), cae al suelo repentínamente y los muchachos y Patamon lo ayudan.

"Seguro ese ataque simultáneo debió lastimarlo un poco" -dijo Joe- "Por ahora debe descansar".

Poco después, en la Isla del Mar de las Tinieblas, Matt y Gabumon reciben la visíta de Black-Ikkakumon y sus compañeros, que resultaron ser las versiones malignas de Greymon, Kabuterimon y Angemon: Black-Greymon, Black-Kabuterimon y Black-Angemon respectivamente.

"Los citamos porque ustedes son mis Digimons más poderosos" -explica Matt- "Así que su labor será acabar con esos Elegidos que trabajan para la Fundación Tachikawa. De todas formas sólo quedan 4 de los 9 en buenas condiciones, así que no me fallen."

"¡Entendido!" -repondieron los 4 Digimons Negros postrados ante Matt.

Al día siguiente, Mimi recibe una carta con un desafío para los 4 Elegidos, obviamente el desafío lo envió Matt, quien los cita a un volcán en los bosques de la Isla File en una semana.

"Al fin tendremos una batalla" -dice Tai a Agumon.

"Pero no tenemos nuestro Digivice, Tai."

Tai le dice que lo sabe y en su mente pide a Izzy que se dé prisa. Este en cambio, se encontraba viajando con Tentomon en busca del misterioso personaje que puede ayudarle a reparar su Digivice y el de Tai.

"Este camino es muy difícil" -piensa Izzy- "Sin embargo, me alegra haber sido aconsejado por mi maestro Jijimon."

_(**Nota:** Jijimon es un Digimon con el aspecto de un anciano barbudo y bonachón e hizo su aparición en el episodio 27 de Digimon Tamers: Jijimon y Babamon)_

Entonces Izzy recuerda cuando llegó a Beetle Land 3 días antes, para pedirle un consejo a su maestro Jijimon, que se encontraba en su choza.

"Así que piensas ir a buscar al unico Digimon en el Digimundo capáz de reparar los Digivices¿no es verdad?"

"Sí, maestro" -responde Izzy- "Sólo el llamado Puppetmon puede reparar mi Digivice y el de mi compañero."

_(**Otra nota:** Puppetmon es un Digimon en forma de marioneta que hizo su aparición en Digimon 01)_

"En efecto, pero primero tienes que superar muchas pruebas, todas peligrosas si quieres pasar el Cementerio del Digivice."

"Lo sé."

En eso entran a la choza Tentomon y una chica de cabello corto y rubio y usaba anteojos.

"Tentomon" -dice Izzy- "...y Chizuru".

_(**Una nota más:** Chizuru es una de las hermanas mayores de Yolei en Digimon 02)_

"¿Entonces te iras de nuevo, Izzy?"

"Descuida, les prometo a tí y al maestro que volveré a visitarlos muy pronto."

Los recuerdos de Izzy terminan cuando él y Tentomon llegan a un extraño lugar cavernoso donde hay neblina.

"Izzy" -dice Tentomon- "Creo que al fin llegamos al Cementerio del Digivice".

De pronto, varias frazadas blancas aparecen flotando en el aire.

"¡Oh no!" -dice Izzy alarmado- "Esos deben de ser Bakemons"

"Nadie puede pasar más allá de este límite" -dice un Bakemon- "Tendrás que derrotarnos si quieres llegar a ver al maestro Puppetmon".

Los Bakemons rodean a Izzy y a Tentomon, metiéndolos en problemas.

**Fin del Capítulo 7.**

Bueno, después de todo sí me decidí por meter a una "Shunrei" y además ya saben quién ocupará el lugar de Mu.

Es todo. Reviews, please.


	8. Chapter 8

Resumen: Ikkakumon sostiene una breve lucha con su contraparte, Black-Ikkakumon, quien originalmente fue a matar a T.K. y Patamon. Mientras la lucha era pospuesta, Izzy y Tentomon viajan para buscar al gran Puppetmon para que reparelos Digivices de Tai e Izzy pero son rodeados por Bakemons.

**Los Digimons del Zodiaco.**

**Capítulo 8: La Leyenda de Puppetmon y la Decisión Mortal de Izzy.**

"Si tan sólo pudiera digievolucionar a Kabuterimon" -lamenta Tentomon.

"Tentomon" -responde Izzy- "Por favor, utiliza todo tu poder eléctrico en todos lados, yo me agacharé debajo tuyo para no ser electrocutado".

Tentomon comprende lo que Izzy le dijo y a toda potencia utiliza todo su poder en todos lados, aturdiendo así a los Bakemons. Acto seguido, Tentomon e Izzy se dan a la fuga y ven que ya no hay neblina, tras lo cual cruzan un puente que estaba frente a ellos y así llegan a un pueblo con una apariencia que lo hacía parecer un gigantesco mundo de juguete.

"Este debe ser el Pueblo del Inicio" -piensa Izzy y le dice a Tentomon- "Tentomon, al fin lo logramos".

(_**Nota:** El Pueblo del Inicio es el lugar donde los Digimons son creados y/o recreados a partir de un Digihuevo. Este pueblo hizo su aparición en Digimon 01 y 02_)

Así, pasan por el Pueblo y a las afueras llegan a una extraña torre. De ahí aparece un Digimon con cara de extraterrestre y una extraña flor en su cabeza.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes y a qué han venido?" -preguntó el extraño Digimon.

"¡Ese es un Palmon!" -dijo Tentomon sorprendido.

"¿Un Palmon?" -se pregunta Izzy quien después se diríge a Palmon- "Yo soy Izzy y él es mi Digimon camarada Tentomon. Venimos desde muy lejos para buscar a Puppetmon".

"¿Ah sí?" -respondió Palmon pícaramente- "¡Pues la única manera de llegar a él será venciéndome!"

"¿Qué?" -se quejan Izzy y Tentomon.

"¡Preparense!" -grita Palmon, quien logra alargar sus uñas, las cuales en realidad eran una especie de hiedra venenosa- "¡Hiedra Venenosa!"

"¡Tentomon!" -grita Izzy- "¡Ten cuidado!"

"No te preocupes, Izzy" -responde confiado Tentomon, quien con su habilidad para volar logra esquivar el ataque de Palmon y le responde con un ataque eléctrico, dejandola fuera de combate- "Supongo que ahora sí podemos ver a Puppetmon¿verdad?"

"¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?" -suena una voz desde la torre y sale un Digimon en forma de un títere de madera gigante con un mazo- "Palmon¿has estado haciendo travesuras otra vez?"

"Se... señor Puppetmon" -dijo Palmon nerviosamente.

"¿Puppetmon?" -respondieron Izzy y Tentomon.

"Ese es mi nombre" -responde el Digimon títere, que se trataba de Puppetmon, el Digimon al que tanto buscaban Izzy y Tentomon- "¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?"

"Mi nombre es Izzy y él es Tentomon" -se presenta Izzy- "Vinimos desde muy lejos porque eres el único ser en el Digimundo que puede reparar los Digivices de los Elegidos" -entonces le muestra su Digivice y el de Tai.

Puppetmon examina los Digivices con sólo mirarlos y entonces se da la vuelta diciendo: "Lamento que hayan hecho un largo viaje hasta acá... pero no puedo reparar estos Digivices".

"¿Qué?" -reaccionaron sorpresivos Izzy y Tentomon y el primero dijo- "¿Pero por qué no?"

"Estos Digivices han muerto" -responde Puppetmon, haciendo que los recién llegados se sorprendieran aún más- "Tal vez no lo sepan, pero un Digivice es mucho más que cables y circuitos, un Digivice también tiene vida y alma propias y por eso pueden morir".

"Pero tiene que haber un modo para hacer que funcionen de nuevo" -dice Izzy desesperado- "Mis amigos y yo pelearemos contra los Digimons Negros y somos un grupo muy limitado. Si los Digivices no se reparan a tiempo perderemos la batalla, te lo ruego por favor"...

Al ver la desesperación de Izzy en su rostro, Puppetmon decide ayudarlo- "Existe una forma de devolver la vida a los Digivices... pero para eso tendrás que renunciar a tu vida".

"¿Renunciar... a mi vida?" -responde Izzy nervioso.

"Sí" -responde Puppetmon- "Es el único método para devolverle la vida a los difuntos Digivices. ¿Qué harás? El tiempo apremia".

Al ver a Puppetmon, Palmon y Tentomon esperar su respuesta, Izzy piensa detenidamente: "Mi Digivice ya no sería de utilidad si yo muriera, pero para Tai y Agumon aún hay una oportunidad" -entonces se diríge a Puppetmon- "Trato hecho".

Repentínamente Puppetmon ataca a Izzy con su mazo y grita: "¡MUERE ENTONCES!"

"¡IZZY!" -grita Tai, que despertaba repentínamente al dormir una siesta. aparentemente, todo era un sueño.

"¡Tai!" -grita T.K. mientras entraba a la habitación de Tai acompañado de Patamon y Agumon- "¿Qué sucedió¿Tuviste una pesadilla otra vez?"

"Sí"... -responde Tai mientras recuperaba la calma- "Soñé que Izzy era asesinado".

"Tai"... -pregunta Agumon- "¿No será que estas muy preocupado porque él y Tentomon no regresen a tiempo con los Digivices?"

"Puede ser" -responde Tai- "Aunque la verdad no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos".

Finalmente trasncurre una semana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y llegó así el día esperado. En un lugar cavernoso llamado "Drill Tunnel" (_otro lugar del Digimon World 1_) donde se reúnen los 3 Elegidos con sus Digimons esperando la llegada de Izzy y Tentomon.

"Hoy es el día y ellos no han llegado" -se quejaba Gomamon, refiriendose a Izzy y a Tentomon.

"Eso significa que Agumon tendrá que pelear sin siquiera digievolucionar" -dice Patamon.

"Conozco a Izzy"... -dice Tai- "Y sé que estará aquí en cualquier momento".

De pronto escuchan pasos apresurados y todos voltean hacia esa dirección.

"E... es"... -dice Tai reconociendo a la persona que se aproximaba hacia ellos- "¡Es él¡Es Izzy!"

Tai corre ansioso hacia Izzy para recibirlo. Los demás se dan cuenta de que faltaba Tentomon, pero justo cuando iban a preguntar por él, Izzy empieza a desaparecer frente a todos ellos.

"¿Qué significa esto?" -se pregunta Tai- "¿Acaso lo que vimos no era Izzy?"

Tai se da cuenta de que justo donde desapareció Izzy, se encontraba un Digivice en el suelo. Era nada menos que su Digivice. Tai decide probarlo y...

"Agumon digivolves a... ¡Greymon!"

A pesar de no tener todas las respuestas a lo sucedido una cosa quedó bien clara: Greymon ha vuelto ylisto para la batalla.

**Fin del Capítulo 8.**

Al fin, todo está listo para la gran batalla contra Matt, Gabumon y los Digimons Negros. Dicha batalla se llevará a cabo a partir del próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Por fin, aquí comienza la batalla contra los Digimons Negros. Lamentablemente Izzy y Tentomon no aparecerán en este capítulo, por lo que en un capítulo posterior explicaré su "sacrificio". Ahora continuamos:

**Los Digimons del Zodiaco.**

**Capítulo 9: La Leyenda de la Mega Flama Negra.**

"Tai" -dice Greymon- "No sé cómo, pero no cabe duda... ¡Izzy tuvo éxito en reparar tu Digivice!"

"Tienes razón" -responde Tai- "Pero quiero saber cómo llegó el Digivice hasta aquí. No quiero creer que lo que vimos fue el espíritu de Izzy".

Entonces aparece ante ellos ni más ni menos que Palmon diciendo: "Es fácil, fuí yo quien te lo trajo".

"¿Qué?" -Se sorprenden todos y Gomamon reconoce a Palmon- "¡Eres un Palmon!"

"Así es" -respondió Palmon- "Soy la asistente del Maestro Puppetmon, el Digimon que restauró el Digivice del joven Tai".

"¿Puppetmon?" -preguntó T.K. quien se dirigió a Tai- "¡Greymon tenía razón e Izzy y Tentomon lo lograron!"

"Sí"... -respondió Tai quien después se dirigió a Palmon- "¿Pero por qué ellos no vinieron contigo¿Qué les pasó?"

"Eso no fue posible"... -respondió Palmon algo entristecida- ..."porque el joven Izzy tuvo que dar su vida a cambio para restaurar su Digivice y el tuyo"...

"¿QUÉ?" -respondieron todos sorprendidos al oír la noticia y Palmon les contó lo que Izzy tuvo que hacer para revivir los Digivices y al terminar el recuento, Tai le preguntó desesperado, con las manos apretando muy fuerte los hombros de Palmon- "Dime¿Entonces Izzy sigue con vida?... ¡Contesta!"

"¡No lo sé!" -respondió Palmon bruscamente debido a que Tai apretaba sus hombros- "En cuanto el Maestro Puppetmon reparó tu Digivice me lo encargó y tuve que irme mientras reparaban el de Izzy... he recorrido un largo camino desde entonces y por eso estoy aquí... ¡Suéltame que me lastimas!"

"Déjala, Tai" -dice T.K.- "Es obvio que ella dice la verdad"...

"Sí"... -dice Tai soltando los hombros de Palmon- "Lo lamento... en fin... ahora hay mucho que hacer". -luego se diríge a Greymon- "Greymon, creo que será conveniente que conserves tu estado actual. No sabemos los peligros que nos esperan en la Caverna de Lava".

"Entendido" -respondió Greymon.

"Esperen" -los detiene T.K. quien les muestra a todos 4 cascabeles que se usan en los collares para gatos.- "Antes de entrar, cada uno debe tomar uno de estos cascabeles. Así podemos saber dónde está cada uno de nosotros."

"Tienes razón" -responde Joe tomando un cascabel- "Además el ruido de la lava que hay en esta caverna es mínimo y será fácil escucharlos".

"Bien" -dijo Tai tomando dos cascabeles- "Entonces separémonos, esta caverna tiene muchos pasadizos".

T.K. y Joe asienten, y cada uno toma un camino diferente, con sus respectivos Digimons ya digievolucionados. Tai y Greymon en cambio, le dan a Palmon uno de los cascabeles que tomaron y el primero le dice: "Toma, este es para Izzy".

"¿Qué?" -responde Palmon algo extrañada.

"Quiero que se lo des a Izzy" -aclara Tai- "Sé que él está vivo y que él y Tentomon vendrán a ayudarnos en la batalla" -entonces le dice a Greymon- "Muy bien, Greymon, vámonos".

Así, Tai y Greymon toman un camino diferente al de Joe o T.K. dejando a una confundida Palmon con un cascabel en las manos. En cuestión de minutos, ellos exploran el lugar mientras avanzan, esperando encontrar alguna trampa cuando de pronto...

"¡Al fin aparecen!"

"¿Qué?" -responde Tai al escuchar la misteriosa voz- "¿Quién es?"

"¡Soy el doble de tu Digimon camarada!" -responde el de la misteriosa voz, que era nada menos que Black-Greymon, dejandose ver desde una sombra- "Y estoy aquí para acabar con ustedes".

"¡Rayos!" -exclama Tai- "¡Él debe ser el doble maligno de Greymon!"

"Tai" -dice Greymon- "Déjame luchar con él, tú debes ir a un lugar seguro".

"¡Demasiado tarde!" -exclama Black-Greymon corriendo hacia Tai y Greymon mientras lanza su ataque contra ellos- "¡Mega Flama Negra!"

"¡Cuidado, Tai!" -grita Greymon interponiendose en el ataque mientras intenta proteger a Tai y recibe la Mega Flama Negra en el pecho- "¡Gwaaaahhkk!"

"¡GREYMON!" -grita Tai.

Greymon le dice a Tai que no se preocupe, que él está bien, y entonces empieza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Black-Greymon. La batalla parece estar equilibrada por ambos lados, pero...

"Bien" -dice Black-Greymon- "Creo que es hora de terminar con esto de inmediato".

"Tienes razón" -responde Greymon- "¡Y lo haremos ahora!"

Justo en ese entonces, Greymon toma a Black-Greymon de la cola y lo arroja hacia un rincón e inmediatamente le arroja una Mega Flama a toda potencia, ganando el combate.

"Bueno" -dice Tai a Black-Greymon- "Creo que ahora puedes decirnos en dónde está Matt y dónde tiene el Digi-Egg de los Milagros".

"Aunque te lo diga"... -responde Black-Greymon agonizando- "no podrán llegar hacia el Amo Matt"...

"¿Cómo?" -responde Greymon- "¿A qué te refieres?"

"La... la Mega Flama Negra que te tocó... pronto acabará... contigo... aunque yo muera"... -dice Black-Greymon a Greymon.

Black-Greymon ya no puede continuar hablando pues pierde la vida inmediatamente y su cuerpo es desintegrado rapidamente. Tai y Greymon, creyendo que lo que decía eran fanfarronadas, no le tomaron mucha importancia y sin saber la localización de Matt y Gabumon, tuvieron que continuar buscando por sí solos cuando...

"T-tai"... -dice Greymon- "De repente... me siento... muy mal"... -justo en ese entonces, revierte nuevamente a Agumon.

"Agumon"... -dijo Tai al ver el cuerpo de Agumon- "¡Tu estomago tiene manchas negras!"

"Ugh... entonces lo que dijo Black-Greymon... no fue una fanfarronada... su flama logró herirme muy seriamente... después de todo"...

"¡Agumon, resiste por favor!"

En otro lugar de la Caverna de Lava, Joe e Ikkakumon se encuentran con Black-Ikkakumon con quien sostienen una dura batalla hasta que...

"Ya es hora de acabar con esto" -dice Ikkakumon- "Harpoon Attack!"

Black-Ikkakumon recibe el Harpoon Attack de su contraparte original y al final, aunque está vencido, congela su cuerno y se lo arranca, teletransportándolo misteriosamente, tras lo cual muere y al igual que Black-Greymon, también es desintegrado.

"Qué extraño" -piensa Joe- "¿Para qué se habrá arrancado su cuerno?"

Cerca de ahí, el cuerno de Black-Ikkakumon aparece frente a Matt y Gabumon y el primero analíza el cuerno con su Digivice cuando de pronto...

"¡Al fin logré dar contigo, Matt!" -dice el recién llegado Joe que venía acompañado de Ikkakumon.

"Bien" -responde Matt- "¿Estás listo para morir... Joe?"

**Fin del Capítulo 9.**

Pues debido a cuestiones de espacio -y tiempo- he tenido que quitar también la parte del barranco así como parte del combate contra Black-Ikkakumon, pero al menos ahí lo tienen. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
